ConfusED (English version)
by OFIXD
Summary: They had never thought about it, never would have happened and ironically Ed was the first to talk about it ... Do the Kankers are in love with them or are just a crazy girls? One-shot. Gift for Kena86.


**Disclaimer: Ed Edd and Eddy are not mine, they belong to Danny Antonucci.**

Warnings: Nothing: D Well, it's a one-shot.

Pairing: Eds x Kankers

Dedicated to: Kena86

Fanfic Objectives: This fanfic is a birthday gift for Kena86. I hope that is right for you :) There are more things for your birthday but I hope you like it too.

Songs heard while writing: Love Like Woe – (I don't remember the group)

IMPORTANT NOTICE: Do not steal this fanfic, if you want your friends to read Send them this link, do not apropies of something that don't belongs to you. 

**-.-.-.- ConfusED -.-.-.-**

-.-.-.- -.-.-.- -.-.-.- -.-.-.-

-.-.-.- 

The Eds were sitting in Eddy's bed, removing lipstick marks on they faces.

- Kanker Damn! - Leader complained.

Eddy got up from her bed and threw the towel away from him with which he had washed his face.

- Do not stand it - very annoying exclaimed.

Well ... I can understand that love is precious to express and minstrels who actually existed-He stopped to see what he looked like Eddy him that cut off the roll. - are certainly cloying and annoying. - concluded with some regret.

Ed looked as if they had seen his face soap, her terrified expression changed to one of anger. He jumped out of bed and faced his friend.

- Look at my face, guys! - Ordered proudly displaying pink lipstick marks that decorated her entire face. - A girl is in love with me. -

This statement I felt like a kick to Dobl Eddy for very different reasons. The shortest turned red with anger.

- LOVE!? Wise up, Ed! Only three crazy to screw us who love life. - Said the leader.

-May not. - Ed said that he folded his arms and turned his back to Eddy as a sign of contempt.

- All is well! -

-No. - Said the highest starting to get angry.

- Yes! And take off that disgusting thing on the face! -

- NO! -

-Okay ... I'll take it off! -

Eddy threw over his friend with a towel and began to struggle. Double D meanwhile I know, was very thoughtful.

- Do not bite me, idiot! -

- I want to take the test in the face that she wants me! -

Double D thought and thought until he got up too and with a look of confusion spoke.

-Maybe you're right Ed. -

The other two stopped at once and the aforementioned soil rose and faced the boy's hat.

That's impossible, sockhead. -

-No, it's not. Think about it ... We strongly pursue, defend us, they give us things for Valentines ... They love us, Eddy. -

-But, but ... - Eddy tried to refute his friend but did not find an argument in its favor.

-They beat your brother ... Eddy, we are in love you want to or not. -

Eddy could not accept this idea, it was something terrifying in love Do you read? All those weird things that did not was because it was a freak but because I was In love? This did not convince Eddy.

-Yeah, right. And as I think you already have to be true. -

-Yes. - Ed said angrily and with no intention of compromising.

'Well, I'm not buying it, you can go away to think that these manic love you, I will not indulge in such idiocy. -

-Eddy ... we just have to check. I'm not sure. - Edd said. - I suggest doing field research. -

- And how do we do that? - Eddy asked doubtfully.

It's simple-we just have to ... -

- WHAT!? No way! -

-Come on, Eddy, please ... -

-I said no. -

-For the love of god ... Is not it more logical? When they try to run away whenever we kiss. -

-Okay, I will ... but as we pass something I'll kick your ass. -

A while later the three Eds were heading to the trailer of the three sisters.

Ed was a hundred percent sure that May was in love with him and so was without his coat, with a poster that read "A girl is cast for me" and decorated with glitter and face markings the kisses were still intact except for a bit of glitter that the boy had been added. Double D was still insecure and thoughtful because either option could be true, nothing was certain. Eddy was very confident, I was so pissed that neither was concerned that besuquease redhead.

They reached the door of the trailer and broke Eddy.

- Take off all that shit off, Ed! -

-No. - Answered to turn and cross your arms across your chest as defending the poster.

'Gentlemen, please ... -

The three sisters were in the trailer watching TV and heard the voices of the Eds.

- Are our boyfriends! - May exclaimed happily. I was going to go out looking for Ed when Lee stopped her.

-They talk about us. - Said the major.

- Really? What do they say? - Asked Marie.

-You do not hear about. - Said the blonde.

-Come behind the door to listen. - As ordered.

The Kanker stuck to the door to hear what the guys said.

- May I want! - Ed heard screaming.

- Does it matter!? - Eddy said.

- I love her too! - May had to cover her mouth to keep from screaming with excitement.

-Congratulations, May. - Marie whispered.

-Eddy, calm down once. -

I do not understand When Double D, Ed? Since when? -

-Three months, Eddy. Three months ago I do not mind to kiss me and I keep thinking about her. -

The three sisters were gaping.

-Naturally, Eddy, we are in the age of it all happen. -

- What do you mean? -

-Eddy ... me neither bothers me for some time and think that she can feel something for me, did you not excited you? -

I do not know, do not know, sockhead. - Eddy put his hands to his head trying to fit the new ideas and trying to reflect on their feelings.

-Girls ... - Lee whispered into the trailer. - We gotta get out but act as always. If they feel something it will say openly. -

-I'm so glad ... - whispering Marie said with a smile.

-Ed ... - May said in a whisper too.

The three found that his clothes were perfect and the door opened. The Eds stopped talking to see them but did not move from his place.

-Look, guys. Our boyfriends have come to visit us why not give them something as a thank you? - Said most.

The three went for their boyfriends. May went straight to Ed kiss on the lips and Ed quickly accounted for and held her, but of course, he knew that the blonde had heard.

Marie looked at Double D and instead of kissing or something stood still in front of him.

-I'd like to talk to you. -

-Cle-clear, Marie. - Double D said something sweaty and nervous.

He followed the girl up the trailer and sat together on the couch.

-Double-D I've heard, what you said just now. -

-Oh ... - he muttered something nervous, trembling gaze lowered a bit.

-I love you. - Said the blue haired girl.

Double D looked a little nervous.

- Really? -

-Yes. - She answered with a smile.

Marie approached him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

-Marie ... -

-I know you love me too. -

Double D looked at her and smiled.

-Yes, I think you're right. -

This time they turned to kiss but more intense.

Eddy was sitting on the floor beside him and Lee kissing him on the cheek. He could not stop thinking about what they had spoken boys and himself. Edd was right, but it also just happened to account.

-Lee ... -

- Yes, my man? - She asked him around the neck with your arms.

-Your ... Do you love me? - Did not mince words.

-Oh, I know what happens. You don't should be scared anymore, I love you too. -

Eddy could not rebut or clarify anything either because the two seconds, Lee had his tongue exploring her mouth. At that time only a question came to mind When opened his mouth?

May and Ed were kissing. They separated for a moment and looked at Ed May very intensely in the eyes, that made her tremble with excitement and notice the butterflies in his stomach more agitated than usual.

-I have to tell you something. - He said.

Meanwhile, Sarah and Jimmy entered the trailer park who enters as terrified as hell.

I do not want to die, Sarah. - Said Jimmy crying clutching the arm of her friend.

-Not die, Jimmy. -

I do not want to approach the trailer of Kanker, are witches, Sarah, can dominate the minds of people. -

-Nonsense, Jimmy How would they be able to do that? -

- Oh, my God - the blonde exclaimed.

Sarah looked at the point you marked your best friend. Double D and Marie were on the steps of the trailer giving kisses and away again and again, Eddy Lee and more than kissing seemed that they were devouring each other and finally, Ed and May they were facing each other.

- Will you be my girlfriend? - Asked him.

- Yes! - May exclaimed.

They kissed. Sara and Jimmy watched the scene silently trembling before running off and start yelling at the Cul-de-sac that Kankers had been possessed Eds.

**The End**

Author's Notes: Ta daa! I hope you enjoyed.  
**  
By the way, speaking of this one-shot, the idea came to me thinking that they have never tried Eds reason about the behavior of the girls or anything. Ages will not know what in the series but for some of his behavior I would say no more than 14-15 years old.**


End file.
